Even without signs of external injury, chemical exposure can produce severe trauma to internal target organs including the lungs, heart, gastrointestinal tract, eyes, and the central nervous system. Of these injuries, the extent of lung injury often is the most critical to survival. Chemical-Induced Acute Lung Injury (CIALI) can be viewed as a molecular cascade mounting over hours and days subsequent to even a transient incident. Unfortunately, CIALI is a likely consequence of terrorist attacks of multiple possible scenarios including intentional detonation of chemical plants, railroad car derailment, or chemical truck hijacking and can result in exposure of short (1-2 h) or long duration (days). Chemicals of high concern include chlorine, phosgene, sulfuric acid, ammonia, and acrolein. A need remains for agents that can be used to prevent and treat CIALI.